


You Speak My Language

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Backstory, Episode: s08e12 Prometheus Unbound, F/M, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a rivalry that's friendlier than most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Speak My Language

The trouble with selling your services, Vala thinks irritably, is that you never knew if you were the only one who'd been bought. She'd spent the past week preparing – gathering supplies and making bribes, among other things – and when she'd finally countered the security measures, Vala had entered the vault to find it completely empty.

She's been trying to figure out who'd beaten her to it (besides the standard priceless artifacts, there had been several cases of naquidah that would have commanded a _very_ nice price from the Lucian Alliance, and it's in a watering hole on Alrin where she gets her first lead.

Vala's expecting someone along the lines of Ventrell or Rinoc, but when she hears the name 'Aris Boch' it makes more sense the longer she thinks on it. He's made quite a name for himself as a Hunter, but she knows that he accepts any assignment if the trade for it is good enough. She casually mentions that she has something Aris would want, knowing he'll hear that she's asking for him – they have a long and rather…interesting…history together, so there's no doubt he'll turn up.

She asks for him on the next two worlds she visits, and just as she's heading back to her latest 'borrowed' ship, she finds Aris waiting for her. He's leaning up against the empty cargo containers that had been _inside_ the ship when she'd left.

"Is that any way to treat a lady's belongings?" she scolds the big man, and the fierce scowl on his face gives way to the smile she knows so well.

"Since when are you calling yourself a lady?" he pushes to his feet and saunters over to her, green-gold eyes sliding over her body slowly. "I don't have to pat you down for anything lethal, do I?"

Vala wets her lips with her tongue provocatively. Aside from their mutual affinity for taking things that don't belong to them, they've made a game of stealing from each other for longer than she cares to remember… and they've warmed each other's bed for much of that time. Aris had helped her after the Tok'ra had healed and subsequently abandoned her once Qetesh had been extracted – he had helped her despite what he'd endured at the whim of the Goa'uld she'd once played host to.

"If you insist on it, who am I to refuse?" Vala teases, reaching up to trace the thick scar marring the bounty hunter's chin. "Though I would have to return the favor as this _is_ my ship and not yours."

Aris cocks his head to one side, making a show of considering it. "Fine with me. Business or pleasure first?"

"Pleasure first," Vala purrs. "_Definitely_ pleasure first." Catching him by the hand, she leads him inside and the second the hatch locks, Aris lifts her into his arms and kisses her. "That way," she mumbles against his lips, blindly waving a hand towards the cabin she's claimed for sleeping quarters.

Aris guides her in the indicated direction, nuzzling her neck. "What do you want from me?"

"Now, Aris – I thought we'd agreed to talk later." Her fingertips find the bulge between his legs and she strokes it with her palm.

He kisses the hollow of her throat as he lays her down on the piled blankets, hips jerking as she fondles him. "Humor me."

"Maybe I just wanted to see you again- how _does_ this detach?" Vala asks, tugging on the shoulderplate of his armor.

Aris sits back on his heels to remove it himself. "If you were anyone but you, I might just believe that. Try again."

She yanks off her knee-high boots and shimmies out of her pants, scooting backwards on the makeshift bed as Aris pulls off his shirt. She admires the view as he comes closer. "Fine. I was sent to Baurhaef's estate to liberate a certain something from that maddening vault of his."

"And this concerns me… how?" Aris unlaces her top, rubbing his thumb over her left nipple through the leather.

"You know exactly how it concerns you," Vala gasps.

He peels down the top of her bodice to stroke the nipple he's been teasing, rolling and tugging it between his thumb and forefinger. She arches her back and sighs when he does the same to her other breast, leaning forward to soothe her aching flesh with his tongue. "Even _if_ I stole whatever was supposed to be in that vault – and I'm not saying I did – why would I show up here with it still in my ship?" Aris lifts the garment from her body with a jerk, tracing the skin from her throat to her panties with his lips and tongue.

Vala reaches down to card her fingers through Aris' short red-gold hair. "You'd want to prove that you wouldn't let me take it from you." He grins up at her, and she brushes the back of her hand across his cheek affectionately. "Business later, darling." She urges him back up over her after he slides her panties down and off, nuzzling his face into the vee of her thighs and placing a kiss there that makes her squirm.

Aris braces himself on one arm above her, settling between her legs after he stretches her wide. He rubs his free hand down his stomach, stroking himself as she watches. Canting his hips forward, Aris curls his fingers around the base of his cock, slapping and rubbing the head of it through her slickened labia to tease her clitoris. Vala sucks her bottom lip through her teeth, first looking down at what he's doing to her then up at his face – his eyes are on hers when he shifts, and Vala gasps as she feels the thick ridge of his cock sliding back and forth over her clit in direct stimulation.

Vala arches her back, running her hands up the muscled thighs pinning her down. The big man hisses through his teeth when she reaches between his legs, lifting and tugging on his scrotum. Aris lowers his mouth over hers, placing both hands flat on either side of her and rocking his hips as she plays with him. Vala sucks his tongue in mimicry of oral sex as he thrusts against her palm, then draws back to mouth her way down his broad chest.

She ends in a sprawl before him, looking up with a naughty smile as she flicks her tongue out to taste him. Aris reaches down to stroke her cheek, running his fingers through her hair while she tongues his rigid shaft, placing small licks and wet kisses on the crown of it. Vala loves the scent and taste of him; he's always clean and well-groomed when he comes to her bed, as well as sincerely appreciative of her company. He also never comes first, which in her opinion is rarer than an unattended kassa barge. A chunk of hair falls onto her cheek and Aris immediately brushes it behind her ear, lifting her heavy mane and holding it back.

She only teases him a few moments more, then settles on her stomach to suck him off, closing her eyes and enjoying the way that he fills her mouth. A big hand strokes down her back, nudging at the cleft between her buttocks before his fingers slide into her. Vala pushes back against his hand, lightly scraping her teeth over the head of his cock. Aris makes a noise in the back of his throat and her hair falls around her shoulders as he releases it, pushing her back.

They kiss again as he moves over her, and it shifts from languorous to heated when Aris begins the slow push inside of her body. Vala moans into his mouth at the exquisite feeling of his thick phallus stretching and filling her. "So good. So, _so_ good," he breathes.

The big Hunter works himself in and out of her, setting a pace that's too slow and just right all at once. Vala runs her hands over his body and lifts her hips to meet him, trading kisses and murmurs of praise. She waits until Aris pulls almost all the way out to tangle her legs with his; flipping him onto his back, she climbs atop him and begins to ride him with slow rolls of her hips.

Aris stretches beneath her, eyes heavily lidded with pleasure. He strokes her body, reaching up to caress her breasts and smoothing his fingers over her clitoris while he watches her sink down on his cock. When neither of them can stand it any longer, they change positions once more so that she's on her hands and knees facing away from him. Vala waggles her ass at him invitingly, tossing him a look over her shoulder that makes him growl in response.

He knocks her legs apart and mounts her, gathering up her hair in one hand and pulling on it so that her spine is bowed as he pounds into her. Their bodies connect with the sharp slap of skin striking skin. Vala gives voice to a wail of pleasure and nearly collapses when he unexpectedly slides a finger into her anus, driving her to an orgasm so intense, all she can do is scream into the blankets she's clawing at.

She works her hips helplessly as Aris begins to take his own pleasure, tucking her back against him and fucking her hard enough to bruise. His breathing quickens just before he pulls out and she feels the hot spray of semen on her skin, hears his choked gasps as he comes in spurts that decorate the small of her back.

Vala pillows her head on her arms, arching her body languidly as Aris cleans her off with a cloth, placing a kiss at the base of her spine before stretching out beside her. She turns her head towards him, smiling to feel his body still trembling from the force of his release. "Well," she purrs. "Advanced age certainly hasn't made you lose your touch."

"You're a fine one to talk about age," Aris says, propping himself up on an elbow and smiling down at her. "I was practically a baby the first time I met you."

She starts laughing. "A baby!"

Aris gives her a playful nudge and sits up to reach for his armor. Pushing her hair out of her eyes Vala sits up too, watching silently as he opens a metal water container and empties a packet of blue liquid into it. "What do you know about the Tau'ri?" he asks her.

"I've heard of them." Vala looks down at her knees, smoothing the fabric covering them. "I also heard that you released four of them. Is that what happened when Sokar caught up with you? You've never explained that one." she jerks her chin towards the old pattern of scar tissue that starts below his left arm and spirals down around his hip.

"Hm." Aris recaps the container and tosses it back down. "I gave one them a vial of roshna, to see if they could do something about the need for it. Would you like to guess when I last heard from them?"

_Never_, thinks Vala, but it's clear that he doesn't expect her to answer so she stays silent. "I'm sure you're familiar with Tartarus and what Anubis…grows…there. I happen to have a full set of Kull armor."

Well, _this_ is interesting. "Why are you telling me about this?" she asks, already seeing multiple benefits to possessing such armor. Vala wonders why Aris simply doesn't keep it since his own has seen better days… she doesn't think he'd set her up; they've been through too much for that, but there has to be a catch.

"The Tau'ri have been developing a fleet, and the latest is called the X-303." Aris smiles slowly. "With the armor, nothing could stop you from taking it from them."

Vala's eyes narrow. "Why don't you just do it yourself?"

Aris lays back down, looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully before turning to her. "Is it so hard to trust me?"

"Yes. Answer the question."

"Why don't I just do it myself."

"Yes, Aris. Why do you want me to do it?"

"Well…" he trails off, adding to the suspicions swirling in her mind. "The armor…"

"What?" Vala all but shrieks.

"It's too small."

Vala stares at him for a long moment before they both start laughing. "I suppose you have a buyer already lined up."

He lifts his thumb and forefinger. "Two."

"What's in it for you?"

Aris reaches for her, and she lets him pull her close. "The Tau'ri deserve to lose their newest toy. I _may_ have also already profited by holding an auction of sorts, selling the chance to trade with you for it, but that's just incidental."

She thinks about that as he kisses his way down her body. "Let me get this straight. You sold two people the _chance_ to trade for a Tau'ri sh-_aahhhhh...!_"

He looks up from his self-appointed task. "Wouldn't exactly describe them as _people_."

"I should hire you just for this," she gasps.

Aris laughs. "You couldn't afford me."

After they finish making love, Vala lays in her lover's arms and mulls over his earlier proposition as he strokes her hair. "I'll do it," she decides sleepily.

Aris folds the corner of one of the blankets over their bare bodies. "Good. I've already put the armor in your cargo hold."

It's this irritating (though accurate) assumption that makes her decide to wait until he's asleep to leave the ship and steal half of his cargo.

It's even more irritating to find, after he's long gone and there's nothing she can do about it, that he woke up early and stole it right back.


End file.
